Drunken Confessions
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: Mamoru has a little party and the gang decides to play Truth or Dare... with alcohol. Confessions are made... lives are changed... feelings are revealed... Mamoru/Usagi first season.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm finally back with a full-fledged fanfic! Lately I've only been writing one-shots. Hope you enjoy it!**

Drunken Confessions

Usagi Tsukino stood at the door to her nemesis' apartment not believing she was actually standing there. Why again had she agreed to meet her friends here? Why couldn't they have stayed at the arcade after hours and hung out there? But no, they had to meet up at _his _place. She sighed. Taking a deep breath for the anxiety she knew she was about to encounter, she knocked on the door. She knew she'd regret this.

The door opened and there stood Mamoru. She looked up at him and was surprised to see a playful smile on his lips. He looked… happy to see her. He greeted her and then quickly moved aside so that she could walk in. She mumbled a low greeting as she entered the rather large apartment. Oh right, she remembered, he was pretty loaded. Looking around the main entrance, she could see a bit of every room. All the walls were bare and everything looked so cold and clinical. There was no warmth in anything. Rich, but lonely she reminded herself. His parents had died when he was really young, he'd been by himself pretty much ever since. Usagi ridded herself of those thoughts. They didn't get along; she didn't need to have sympathy for him. She didn't like him. And yet, while she was telling herself this, she knew that in her heart it wasn't true. In the back of her mind, behind all the pretences they shared, she cared. No one deserved that. Not even him.

She turned around again and stared at him. "Where is everyone?" she asked quietly.

He had closed the door and was walking towards her in a leisurely gait. "They should be here soon, Odango," he said, using his nickname for her knowing it would strike a nerve like it always did. She glared at him but didn't respond.

"Why?" he continued, as he stopped directly in front of her, too close for her comfort she thought as she gulped down any excitement she felt. His eyes were playing with hers as he stood there, his smile arrogantly teasing her.

"…you scared to be alone with me?" he murmured seductively as he rubbed a strand of her hair between his fingers. She nearly lost her balance at his words and gesture. He never acted like this when he was teasing her. Was he flirting with her? He was too close for her to think straight. He looked too gorgeous to breathe.

"No, of course not!" she said defiantly as she regained some thought, but they both picked up on the amount of time it had took her to answer him. She lowered her gaze. He chuckled softly, a deep rumbling in his throat that sounded so sexy… wait, what was wrong with her? Thinking of all this? She looked back up to see him gone from before her. She turned around to find him sitting on the couch. She hadn't even noticed him drop her hair or move away from her. Say something mean or rude or… just make him think you hate him. She was overly confused at her own feelings.

"Like I'd let a baka like you do anything to me," she said sticking out her tongue.

He laughed again, his eyes rolling as he stared at her. "Like _I'd_ try anything with you," he said mocking her. She stood there, hands joined in front, standing awkwardly before him. Of course he wouldn't want to do anything to her. She was too young and too unattractive for someone like him.

Suddenly, he surprised her and patted the area beside him on the couch. She didn't move at first but then slowly walked over and sat down. They were still closer than she would have liked even though it was a large couch. There was a long pause between the two of them, neither knowing what to say.

"You…" Mamoru started and Usagi looked up at him. "You look nice," he said, honesty in his eyes and on his face. He stared directly at her, hoping that by complimenting her he could attempt to make up for being so mean to her before. Usagi's eyes widened at his words. He wasn't teasing her. Usagi didn't know how to respond.

"Mamoru," she said softly, using his name and not her teasing nickname for him, this was not lost on him as he waited for her to respond. Luckily for her she was cut off by the opening of his front door and the emergence of Motoki and the girls.

Mamoru shot up to his feet and left Usagi alone on the couch to greet his visitors. His mind was a mess. He really liked Usagi and had since they had first met, but he couldn't risk telling her and her rejecting him. What did he have to offer anyways? Bitterness, pain, and a troubling past filled with gaps? He was always a jerk to her. Even though he tried not to, he always ended up insulting her. For him it was easier than to risk rejection. Still… he couldn't let his true feelings show and if he wasn't careful that was exactly what would happen. He mentally shook his head to rid it of her, now was not the time for fantasies. He greeted his guests politely as they all made their way to the living room.

"So," Mamoru started, not sure what they should do now that everyone was here. It had been Motoki's idea, not his, to have this 'party'. After _a lot _of prodding by Makoto and Minako, he had agreed upon buying some alcohol as long as everyone promised to spend the night and not leave. He didn't want to go to jail for underage drinking after all… and the girls and Usagi were only sixteen. Motoki, on the other hand, was more than a little too happy that the two girls had wanted to drink. Mamoru knew he liked both girls and a little liquid courage wouldn't hurt as he knew his best friend's intentions to always be honest and noble.

"What did you guys have in mind to do?" he continued after a sizable amount of time had passed.

Minako's eyes grew big as an idea hit her. "Let's play Truth or Dare?" she said enthusiastically, looking around the room for reactions. Mamoru bit back a groan, looking over at Motoki to see him have the same slightly disgusted look on his face. What were they? 12? That game was far too innocent for them at their age… or so Mamoru thought…

Rei was the only one to actually voice her complaints. "That game is so juvenile."

"Maybe it can be fun," Usagi piped up in a low voice as if timid to agree she wanted to play.

"Great!" Minako continued then turned and stared at Motoki. Her eyes grew big as she pouted her lips. "Can we play?" she asked him sweetly, a gentle whine to her tone.

Much to Mamoru's expectations of how he'd react, Motoki nodded quickly, leaving Mamoru behind in the front to _not_ play this game. Then again, he thought knowingly, if he hadn't fallen for Usagi, he would be doing the same thing. Minako was quite attractive especially when she tried to seductively win her way.

"Yay!" Minako said happily. "Mamoru did you get the alcohol?"

Mamoru nodded and rose to get the bottles and cups, returning he placed them on the table. Minako and Makoto clapped loudly in anticipation. Rei looked bored. Usagi looked nervous while Ami was busy fiddling with her mini computer, not paying attention.

Mamoru returned to his seat next to Usagi and stared at the group. "_If_, we are going to play this, let's make it interesting. Every question regardless of picking 'truth' or 'dare' you must take a drink."

"Sounds good," Motoki said all too gleefully. The others simply nodded.

Mamoru quickly took out seven plastic cups and poured straight rum into them then handed them out. He smiled to himself as he handed Usagi hers and she winced. Maybe this night would prove interesting after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Enjoy! I will try and post again tomorrow :)**

**~ Chapter 2 ~ **

"I'll go first," said Minako, the life of the otherwise tame and quiet party. "Motoki!" she called his name with an evil look in her eyes. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said and everyone playfully boo-ed. "What?" he said defensively, laughing all the while.

"Are you and Usagi really only friends?" she asked and Usagi made a noise in protest. Motoki turned red. "Yes of course!" then paused and wondered why he had answered so adamantly. He looked over to see Mamoru watching his every move. Oh right, that's why. Mamoru was in love with Usagi but wouldn't tell her.

"Only good friends," he reassured through a laugh as he took a sip of his drink. "Hmm…" he thought out loud, continuing the game. "Makoto, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said bravely.

"Hmm… I dare you to call Umino and tell him you love him," he said laughing like crazy.

Makoto shrieked but none-the-less grabbed the cordless phone and dialled the operator and got his phone number. While waiting for him to pick up the phone, she gave Mamoru a mischievous smile to which he didn't understand until she began talking.

"Umino?" she asked into the phone, yet it wasn't her normal voice in which she was using. Her voice was deep and masculine… as if she was mimicking him.

"I'm in love with you," she said seductively into the phone. "I watch you everyday when you come into the arcade and sit in the back reading your books. I always want to go up to you and tell you how I feel but I'm too shy."

Mamoru lunged over the coffee table to tackle Makoto. He struggled to grab the phone but she was strong and fought him off well. He managed to grab the phone just as she screamed out.

"My name is Mamoru Chiba!"

Click.

Mamoru was red as a tomato and was glaring at Makoto. "You… you…how could you!" he said upset but at the same time a smile on his face showing her that he wasn't really mad. The seven of them were close friends. How that had happened over the past two years he didn't know since the girls had been Usagi's friends. Now they all were a group, not him and Motoki and them and Usagi but just one big group that cared for everyone in that group. The only exception being him and Usagi of course, who fought all the time, but even still, the rest of the group knew that they were close friends.

Makoto was bursting out with laughter along with everyone else. Finally Mamoru couldn't contain his laughter and burst out laughing as well. It was rather funny after all… he wouldn't be laughing however if it wasn't for the fact that Umino had no idea who he was. The only reason Motoki and Mamoru knew about Umino was from the girls' stories about him. Makoto took a sip of her rum and looked around the room.

This continued back and forth between the friends for a good half hour before the girls began to feel and act slightly tipsy. But that was when the true fun started. Now the questions got heated when they had their inhibitions lowered.

It was Mamoru's turn to ask a question. He looked over at the bright and somewhat friendlier Usagi who was sitting rather close to him and even touching his leg slightly with her toes. She was smiling at him enticingly as if she knew that he would pick her. He gave her a roguish smile, his eyes piercing into her soul.

"Who are you in love with?" he asked and there was an intensity in his gaze even though he tried to play it nonchalantly.

Usagi looked over at him and for a moment she didn't say anything. She just stared at him, her eyes unfocused, her smile still on her delicate lips. She took his breath away. It was almost as if she was telling him from that look and the pause that she loved him, but he knew this couldn't be true. Then again, he was lying to her about his feelings so couldn't she being doing the same?

"I'm in love with Tuxedo Kamen," she replied dreamily. Four gasps sounded as the girls stared at her and then quickly at each other as if she had said something she shouldn't have. Mamoru quickly returned his attention on the love-sick Odango before him.

He rolled his eyes. "I was serious Odango. I meant a 'real' person."

Usagi's eyes grew dark as she shot fire through them. "He _is _real!"

Mamoru frowned. That was not what he had meant. "I didn't mean real real… I meant someone you could actually date." He of all people knew just how real Tuxedo Kamen was.

Usagi returned to her dream-like state. "We could date," she continued, not thinking anymore, mostly due to her semi-intoxicated state but also due to her love for him.

"His… his arms are so warm when he holds me… he smells so good…" Usagi had her head against the back of the sofa and her eyes were closed as she mumbled. The room was silent as if everyone else was afraid to speak, waiting to hear what she would say next.

Mamoru was actually shocked that Usagi would be this… innovated in her condition to make up stories like this and seemingly really and truly believing in them. He, of course, knew that this was not true as he was Tuxedo Kamen and he had never held Usagi regardless of the fact that he had wanted to on so many occasions. Still… she was taking the fantasy a little too far and she wasn't answering his question. Even so, part of him was excited knowing that she wanted his alter-ego this badly. He smirked.

"Some fantasy she's living in," Mamoru chuckled to the rest of the group. Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei all laughed nervously and Motoki just laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Looks like you got competition my friend," he said jokingly, somewhat tipsy himself. Mamoru glared and hushed his friend, jerking away from under his touch. Last thing he needed was for Usagi to know that he liked her. And as ironic as it was, Motoki was right, Tuxedo Kamen _was_ competition for him, regardless that they were the same person. Tuxedo Kamen wasn't who Mamoru was… he was just what he became in order to protect Sailor Moon.

"He's sooooooo sexy when he whispers in my ears and protects me from…" her voice trailed off as she passed out.

Mamoru sat there stunned, staring at her, unsure of what to think. She believed in her fantasy so much, that it was hard _not_ to believe her. But he knew better. The rest of the gang began talking quietly amongst themselves as Mamoru rose.

"I'm… I'm going to step outside for a moment… get some air…" Mamoru said in a dazed look. Something wasn't right here… what she had said was bothering him, and not because he was jealous, of himself, but rather something else. He just needed to think.

The group nodded and continued the game as he stepped unto the balcony.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so happy you guys have been liking this fanfic. Enjoy!**

Stepping out unto the balcony Mamoru let the cool crisp air brush his face. His mind felt under so much pressure, and it wasn't because of the alcohol. Her words repeated themselves over and over again in his head. Rationally he knew that she was only living out her fantasies but something in him made him wonder.

It was only a few minutes he was out there before he felt two small hands make their way from his back to his chest as a warm body pressed up against him. He stood there shocked; not daring to move around and face her, because he knew without even looking whose delicate body was touching his. He sighed lightly wanting to very much take advantage of this situation but knew he couldn't, knew she didn't truly like him. She liked Tuxedo Kamen, he thought to himself wryly.

"Mamo-chan," she breathed and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge, sending shivers down his spine. How much he longed for her to call him by such an endearment and now that she was he couldn't even be thrilled about it.

He turned slowly around, it being difficult because she wasn't letting go of him. Turning in her arms he faced her and gave her a smile. In the moonlight she was so breathtaking. At least he didn't have to pretend at the moment. He gently placed his hand on her cheek. She smiled back at him.

"Usako," he breathed as their faces inched closer. She giggled, obviously liking the loving nickname. His smile widened as it seemed everything he had wanted for two years was finally coming true, thoughts of her intoxication long forgotten in his mind.

Their eyes flittered shut. Their lips only brushing against each other's not quite yet in a kiss, Usagi said, "You look like him…Tuxedo Kamen…"

Mamoru instantly pulled away, shocked at her words. How could she be so illuminated when she was so drunk? Her eyes flittered open and stared at him confusion and disappointment evident on her face. She pouted.

"Why… why… do you say that?" Mamoru asked, panicked but trying very hard to act calm. His fingers ran through his hair as he stood there staring deep into her eyes.

She smiled and stepped back into his embrace. "You're eyes," she whispered. "You smell like him," she breathed as she leaned in and placed her head on his chest. This was not good. What was she saying? How could she possibly know they had the same scent? She was so convinced now as she sighed against him.

He laughed, a laugh that sounded forced even to his own ears. "That's ridiculous, I'm not him."

Usagi pulled back. "Yup you are," she said playfully, taping his nose with her index finger, her eyes bright and loving despite her mind-altered state.

"I can prove it," she said as her gaze lowered to his lips. Prove it, he gulped. How? She was making him so nervous, he hadn't meant for her to find out his secret on her own. But how could she possibly prove he was Tuxedo Kamen? What part of him did she know that she could use it to prove they were the same person? She didn't know enough about either versions of him to know for sure.

She closed her eyes as her lips lowered down to his before he could pull away. And then, she was kissing him. Her lips kissing him so softly and with so much emotion, he couldn't help but kiss her back. She was everything he wanted. She apparently knew his secret and she wanted him. His heart raced. He kissed her soft lips back with all the passion in this heart. His hands cupped her face, pulling her closer to him as her hands rose to his neck. He was intoxicated by her scent, it was like strawberries and cream… his mind wondered and then it came to him just how she knew who he was. He pulled back, his eyes wide as he stared at her still closed ones, her pink lips slightly parted.

"You're…" he started dazed and then her body went limp as she started to fall against him. He easily caught her and held her up against him as his mind processed what he had just found out.

"You're Sailor Moon," he whispered into the night.

He tried gently shaking her but she wasn't waking up. He just stood there, placing his chin on her head as he held her up, his eyes on the sky. His hand rose to touch his lips as the other remained on her lower back. She was Sailor Moon. There was no doubt about it now that he had the thought in his mind. Evidence was everywhere on her that she was her. She just screamed 'I'm Sailor Moon' now in his mind. The hair, the eyes, those long legs and her perfect body… her perfect scent that nearly paralyzed his senses in battle. And her kiss, those had been the same lips he had kissed so many times after heated battles. His heart had been torn before this very moment of realization. He had instantly felt a connection with 'both' of them. While Usagi had never shown any indication that she liked Mamoru, Sailor Moon had been smitten with Tuxedo Kamen from day one and so had he been with her. It was as if they shared some connection like they'd been in love for years. He loved her in a way that had been different from how he felt about Usagi. Since he knew he could never be truthful and tell Usagi how he felt, and had loved Sailor Moon from the start, he had kissed her own several occasions. Not thinking he would ever have a chance with Usagi, he had started to build a relationship of some sorts with Sailor Moon.

Now everything was perfect. She and Sailor Moon were one person. The reality of that numbed his mind and made his heart beat nearly out of his chest. He could have both of them. She was in love with him as Tuxedo Kamen and she had kissed him as Mamoru. He smiled into the night as he held her tenderly, her chest going in and out ever so softly against his. Then after what seemed like all too short of a time, he picked her up in his arms and carried her back inside.

As soon as he stepped inside all eyes were on him and the blonde in his arms. He smiled lightly and then without saying anything carried her into his bedroom. No way was he letting her sleep on the floor in her sleeping bag after knowing who she was and how she felt for him. Once in his room, he closed the door behind them for privacy. He knew that in no time at all the rest of them would be at his door peeking in for answers. He placed her tiny arms around his neck and then held her up with on arm, the other hand moving his comforter down. He carefully lowered her body unto the bed and released her arms from around his neck. Covering her still body, he tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Good night, my Angel," he whispered. "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Usagi stirred awake, shifting comfortably in bed. Her hand gently caressed the silk sheets absentmindedly. Not focusing on anything in her peaceful state she once again shifted until she felt a warm body press up against her back and then a muscular naked arm lovingly wrap itself around her, holding her close. Her eyes shot open, her heart pounding in her chest. She let out a soft whimper of distress before she rolled out of his embrace and hopped out of bed. Only then did she turn around and face the man she had woken up next too.

Her eyes met the sleeping figure in complete shock. "Mamoru?" she asked softly into the room.

He didn't move. Usagi put a hand to her head. While she didn't _feel _any different, she couldn't remember anything from the night before. She must have drunk a lot, she thought to herself, and her advanced healing must have stopped her from having a hangover. But still… how could she have ended up in bed with Mamoru?

Tears rolled down her face as panic overcame her. She had never slept with a guy before and the first time she did she couldn't even remember it? She couldn't have… right? Especially not with _him_ of all people. She looked down at her body to find that she was still dressed in her previous night's clothes. Taking a calming breath, she walked over to Mamoru's side of the bed. The blankets were covered up to his neck and she couldn't see if he was wearing any clothes. Kneeling down on the floor to steady herself, her hand slowly moved to the sheet covering him. She closed her eyes for a moment. This would either make her feel much better and have her anxieties put at ease or she'd be seeing something she did not want to see.

Opening her eyes she pulled down the cover. Mamoru lay there in breathtaking perfection. Her eyes fell to his bare chest and chiselled abs, as her hand, as if under a trance, softly ran her fingers against the bulging muscles. Why had she never realized how incredibly sexy he was? Her instant physical attraction was short lived however as Mamoru's hand rose to catch hers. Her body jumped in shock and her eyes found his staring at her in a happy and amused way.

"Good morning, Usako," he breathed, his arrogant smile on his lips. "You really_ do_ want me, don't you?" he teased seductively as he laughed deeply.

"Huh?" she asked, dazed, her hand still under his on his chest. Mamoru gave her a confused look.

"Last night…" he started and when she didn't respond he continued. "When you hit on me…"

Usagi's hand quickly shot away from under his. "What?" she shrieked. "I didn't do that. It was… you… what am I doing here anyways, Mamoru? What did you do to me?" she demanded, regardless of how childish it was to blame him for what they had clearly done.

Mamoru sat up in bed, sheet falling down to his knees to reveal black boxers. He gave her a harsh look. "Hey… you were the one that kissed me!"

"But but…" Usagi said, tears rolling down her face again.

His anger fell and he felt instantly regretful that he had spoken so roughly. He placed his arms around her back in an attempt to pull her up to him in a hug but she shivered under his touch. Was she that upset that he had crawled into bed with her last night? He had just wanted to talk to her first thing in the morning before she said anything about him being Tuxedo Kamen to her friends. Still… after last night's revelations why was she upset with that piece of information? Did she regret kissing him?

"I thought everything was perfect last night," Mamoru said softly. "You kissed me… and you said you were in love with me."

Usagi's eyes shot to his. "I never said that! And even if I did you shouldn't have taken advantage of me!"

"But _I _didn't. I just kissed you back before you passed out on me!"

"Then how did I end up in your bed, with you lying next to me, and and you dressed in only that," she said waving her hand up and down the lengths of his body.

Mamoru laughed as he finally realized the source of her anxiety and fear. "You think we did something?" he said through a chuckle. "You passed out and I brought you here. I wanted to make sure I could talk to you before you told your friends about that little piece of information you discovered last night. I like my secrets too you know."

"Secrets?" she asked, confused but curious.

"Yes," he replied, her confused look worrying him.

"I don't remember any secret," she said softly. "And I would never kiss you…" she said softly. "… I… like someone else."

His breath caught in his throat as all his bliss was swept away in that one confession. She didn't remember anything from the night before? She didn't remember the kiss… or their joint discoveries of the other's secret identity. How could she forget?

"You… don't remember last night at all?" he asked, his face saddened as his eyes pleaded with hers to remember it.

"No," she shook her head. "Nothing after the first half hour after I got here."

She took note of his depressed face as he slumped back in his bed. He looked so hurt. Did he really care for her? Was he really hurt that she didn't remember the night before? He couldn't be though, she insisted, he was too perfect for her to be truly attracted to her.

"You love Tuxedo Kamen," he said wryly, addressing her previous confession as he looked away from her disgusted and hurt.

Usagi gasped. "How… how do you know that?" she asked, once again in fear, her eyes staring widely at him.

He laughed sarcastically. "You told me so last night."

"I did?" she whimpered.

Mamoru sighed. How much he wanted to tell her that it was all okay and that he loved her back. That he was Tuxedo Kamen and that he knew she was Sailor Moon. That they had no more secrets between them and that they could finally be together and stop fighting what they both felt… at least what he'd thought they'd both felt.

"It's okay," he said softly. "I understand."

"Wait," Usagi said softly after a few minutes of silence. "I told you that I loved Tuxedo Kamen and yet I kissed you and told _you_ that I loved you?"

Mamoru gulped. "Yes…" his voice drawled out the word as he thought for a reason why she would do this if she hadn't known he was Tuxedo Kamen. He could tell her the truth but… his old fears of rejection were resurfacing again. She had been so adamant that they hadn't kissed.

"You thought we looked alike," he mumbled, staring deep into her eyes to see her reaction.

For a second she just stared at him, not saying anything, and for a moment he thought she'd figure it out. Then, she laughed openly and a smile fell on her lips. She finally stood and looked down at him, still lying on his bed.

"Haha, you looking like Tuxedo Kamen… I must have been very drunk."

Mamoru sighed as he watched her walk to the door and exit his bedroom. At least his secret was safe again, not that that was what he wanted if he had a choice between this and last night. Although he was extremely hurt that she hadn't remembered the night before, and clearly didn't feel for him, he chuckled in the now empty room. Only his Usako would be enlightened when she was drunk and then so clueless when she woke up sober. Getting out of bed himself, he got dressed and then walked out of the bedroom after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is the last chapter. Hope you've all liked this fanfic. I will be starting new ones soon. No worries!**

Mamoru followed closely behind Usagi as they entered the kitchen. The girls and Motoki were already up and sitting in the adjoining living room. Their heads turned as the two of them exited his bedroom. Usagi's cheeks instantly grew red and she lowered her head as she made her way to kitchen fridge opening it like it was her very own. Mamoru laughed. The others stared; their expressions seemed as if they were seeing the two of them in a different light. While Mamoru didn't mind the assumptions they were making, he knew Usagi would have a meltdown if her back hadn't been towards them and she couldn't see the suggestive looks they were giving Mamoru, or at least the ones Motoki and Minako were giving him.

He coughed and gently reached over and grabbed Usagi by the waist with one arm, effortlessly pulling her away from the fridge. She squirmed against him and let out a soft squeak of protest. He smirked as he stared down at her, wondering if the protest was from him taking her away from his fridge of goodies or if it was because he was holding her.

"Usagi… I think you are giving our friends the wrong impression of what happened last night… you being so overly familiar with my fridge and all," he said teasingly.

Usagi elbowed him playfully in the stomach. "No, I think _you_ are with _your_ hand against my waist," she said as she tapped her fingers against his strong arm. He looked down at her fingers and then instantly moved his arm away. Now it was his turn to be embarrassed. He had been so caught up in the revelations of feelings of last night that he had momentarily forgotten that she didn't remember him being Tuxedo Kamen.

Mamoru quickly backed away out of her personal space. "Breakfast anyone?"

Motoki laughed. "Nah, I need to get going to the arcade anyways to open. I can get you girls some breakfast there if you want to follow? Maybe we should leave the two of them alone," he winked at Usagi.

"That's not necessary," Usagi reassured quickly.

Mamoru stared at her for a second and then at the four girls. Now that he realized Usagi's secret, it seemed obvious that the other girls were the rest of the legendary senshi. But Motoki didn't know right? He couldn't have known of their secrets before Mamoru. He was Tuxedo Kamen after all and he was 'technically' dating Sailor Moon… well kind of… he was confused what kissing the girl of his dreams and saving her from evil monsters and posing for pictures for the media really made them. He mentally ridded his mind of these thoughts.

"You girls don't seem very hung-over… especially you Odango… we all know you drank a lot last night."

He guessed that it was their healing senshi powers that inhibited the hangover like it did him, but he wanted to watch Usagi try and manage her way out of this one. He stared at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. She looked over at him nervously, her eyes widening.

"I'm hung over plenty!" she argued, failing miserably to suddenly act out of sorts. He laughed but didn't say anything else to give away her secret. He could respect that she didn't want people to know, he just couldn't see why the girls hadn't felt they could tell him and Motoki given that they were all best friends. Then again, Mamoru hadn't shared his big secret with any of them as well. Motoki had his back to them now and was talking closely to Minako, who was captivated by his presence and attention to her. The rest of the girls were immersed in conversation as well and for a moment Mamoru felt awkward that their friends had seemingly forgotten that they were the only two left out.

Mamoru shrugged it off and closed the short distance between him and Usagi. He pressed his chest against her back and moved his arms around her waist, holding her captivated against him. He could feel her tense up but didn't release her. He lowered his head to the side of her face as she stood there frozen in place.

"I know your secret," he whispered seductively in her ear, his breath sending shivers throughout her body.

Usagi's heart stopped in her chest as questions flooded her now hazy mind. What? How could he? Was he serious? What had she done or told him the night before that she couldn't remember? She turned around in his embrace, no longer caring that he was still holding her, she just needed answers. Her eyes were huge and scared as she looked up at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She was then interrupted by the sound of five senshi communicators beeping loudly. She quickly looked away from Mamoru and to the four girls who now held their communicators, that appeared to the outside world as beepers, in their hands and were picking up their coats. Usagi quickly did the same, checking her communicator to see the message, before backing away from a confused Mamoru as she grabbed her coat.

"Naru just sent us a message…" Usagi lied quickly, making her story up as she went along and as quickly as she could. "There is a sale at the mall. Ready girls?" she finished and then asked her friends. Her eyes stared into Mamoru's as she told the lies, even when she asked her friends if they were ready. She didn't want to leave. She needed to know what he knew, but she had to leave _now_ with her friends. She backed up some more.

"I… need to go…" she said softly, her eyes still on him. "Bye," she said quickly and then turned and ran out the door after her friends.

Mamoru stared in the direction where she had just fled from for a second confused and then it suddenly hit him why they were in such a hurry as the wave hit him. He turned to Motoki. He was going to transform any second now, he could feel Sailor Moon transforming. Usagi, he thought. She needed him. He made his way quickly to his front door, grabbing his keys off the small table next to the door, forgoing his coat as it would only slow him down.

"Lock up when you leave, will you?" Mamoru said, tossing the keys over to where Motoki still sat on the couch. He gave his friend a nod and then quickly exited the room. Motoki looked after his friend, and wondered how much _he _had had to drink the night before. Shaking his head he stood up and left to get to work, unsure of just how hung-over he was himself because things were just not making any sense.

Sailor Moon aimed her tiara at the monster and it disappeared into Moondust before her very eyes. She smiled down at it as the wind blew it into the morning air. She had killed the monster with her friends' help without nearing death or needing Tuxedo Kamen to rescue her. She liked doing things on her 'own' without him, but also missed his strong arms holding her against his warm body as he saved her life. She sighed and turned around only to be met with solid back tuxedo at eye level. She looked up, her heart racing. He smiled down at her, his masked eyes doing crazy things to her heart.

"Sorry I didn't make it here in time to help you," his deep voice spoke softly, gently brushing her face with his gloved hand. She shook her head.

"No. It was great. We did it by ourselves. It's nice to do it that way once in awhile," she told him honestly. "Although I'm glad to see you," she said as she leaned closer to him, hoping he'd hold her in his arms. She loved being in his arms.

Tuxedo Kamen's hand dropped and he turned around. Sailor Moon, in fear that he was leaving so soon, grabbed his hand. He looked back at her and smiled reassuringly then turned around again and focused on the four senshi that were watching immersed in their every display. He smiled politely at them, although this was unseen to Sailor Moon.

"Do you mind if I steal your leader for a bit?" he asked, flashing them a smile as he turned back and grabbed Sailor Moon, pulling her up into his arms. He didn't wait for an answer but rather jumped off into the distance the moment her body fell against his. Landing gracefully on a nearby rooftop, he gently placed her down on solid footing, silently refusing to remove his arms from around her. He smiled down at her lovingly as she smiled back up at him in much the same way. He brought his hands up to her face and gently caressed her soft skin. She closed her eyes, enjoying the closeness. He draped his cape around her shoulders pulling her into him and promising to keep her warm from the cool morning air in one gesture.

"Truth or dare?" he breathed, his breath tinkling her face. She pulled back just enough to see him as her eyes opened slowly as if out of a sleep. She gave him a dazed look, her head tilted slightly and her eyes searching his.

"What?" she asked breathlessly, both from the proximity of how close he was and from his choice of words.

"Truth," he said as his eyes stared intensely into hers. "I'm in love with you," he paused for a millisecond to brush away a lone hair on her face. "Dare, I dare you to kiss me," he said as he leaned and captured her lips. She melted away into the kiss and kissed him back knowing at that moment exactly who he was. She clung unto the lapels of his tuxedo and as her legs gave out he held her up against him.

"Mamoru," she breathed against his lips as she breathed in air. "It's you, I remember."

His heart raced at the sound of longing in her voice. She knew and didn't mind. He kissed her back with all the love in his heart. She was finally his. No more lying no more secrets. Just his.


End file.
